memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Waste extraction system
The waste extraction system, also known as the waste reclamation system, sewage and waste reclamation was a plumbing system used during the 24th century, devised to manage and process all bodily wastes aboard starships and starbases. ( ) In 2369, Doctor Julian Bashir took samples from the entry of the waste extraction system aboard a Bajoran transport to identify the DNA of the murdered Bajoran criminal Ibudan and possible other DNA. ( ) The same year, the Kobliad criminal Rao Vantika placed a subspace shunt in the waste reclamation system to sabotage Deep Space 9 and hijack the deuridium shipment from the Gamma Quadrant but Lieutenant George Primmin found this device. ( ) When Quark told Nog that he never want to hear anything about yamok sauce, Nog offered to bring the sauce into the matter reclamation unit. Quark agreed. ( ) Quark once quipped to Worf that Klingon culture had ceremonies for everything except waste extraction. ( ) On stardate 48892.1, The Doctor, while in a malfunctioning holodeck program (which he believed to be real life), requested a ship-wide system update and the computer reported sewage and waste reclamation as one of the many systems that had been rendered offline from an attack by Kazon warships. ( ) In 2373, Rom quit his job at Quark's to pursue a position working as a technician for the Bajorans. His first assignment was working the night shift on Deep Space 9's waste extraction system. ( ) Working in waste extraction was typically considered the least desirable posting for an engineer. ( ) After Enrique Muniz called Miles O'Brien a "mountain man... an old mountain man", O'Brien asked him how he would like a transfer to Deep Space 9's waste extraction unit. ( ) Another engineer, Pechetti, was previously assigned to waste extraction before volunteering to join the salvage team that "raided" Empok Nor. ( ) See also * Organic waste bag * Sewer * Waste disposal unit Appendices Background information Ira Steven Behr commented "When we first wrote the words 'waste extraction', we didn't even want to ''think of what the hell that was. Extraction? Whoa! That's taking twenty-fourth century technology a little far. It takes you one step past replicators. I just hope it has nothing to do with sharp pincers''". Waste extraction was mentioned in many more scripts in the fifth season and Behr also "saw a mention of waste extraction in one of the licensed ''Deep Space Nine comic books. Finally we had to stop because it was getting ridiculous''". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p 288) In ultimately omitted dialogue from the first draft script of , Brunt remarked that his "greatest fantasy" included ramming a waste extractor down Quark's ear, then sucking out his innards. In an unfilmed or deleted scene, also from "Body Parts", Quark mentions his uncle Pax owning a waste extraction company. Rom called Pax "Uncle Stinky". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) *Ronald D. Moore suggested that the vulnerable spots on the Borg cube in were waste extraction. External link * * de:Abfallverwertung Category:Life support technology